1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roof tiles and more particularly to those tiles that are volumetric efficient and provide thermic insulation simultaneously.
2. Description of the prior art
Many different designs of roof tiles have been used in the past. All of them have the common purpose of shielding a dwelling from the elements. How this is accomplished in an efficient manner is what the present invention is all about so that the manufacturing cost, transportation and inventory logistics of the tile are optimized. Also, it is important to have a roof tile that is sturdy enough to withstand its handling and, when installed, the weight of workers on a roof.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 522,686 issued to John E. Donaldson in 1894. However, it differs from the present invention because it did not achieve any material cost savings. Its panel B is merely raised and corresponds with recess B' . Donaldson's concerns were different than today's when economic considerations for storing, handling and transporting roof tiles play a major role.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.